


A Gift For Ai

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welome to my twisted mind this is the first thing ive ever written hello</p></blockquote>





	A Gift For Ai

It was a lazy Saturday and Ai was sitting at the desk,studying,waiting for Rin to get back from running errands.  
"Yo Ai,I'm back!" Rin said as he walked in.

  
"Welcome back Senpai" Ai replied cheerfully,looking up from his books to smile at his roomate.

  
"I got you a present while I was out" Rin said. Ai then looked at the small paper bag in his hand.  
"A present? Why?" Ai asked.

  
"You've been working very hard lately..I just wanted to reward you" Rin reached into the bag and pulled out Ai's gift. "Here."  
It was a small traingular box,but Ai recognized it immediately.

  
"I remember how much you like this cheesecake,so I thought I'd get some for you"Rin held it out to his kouhai,smiling softly at him.  
Ai practically jumped out of his seat to hug him. "Thank you so much Senpai!"

  
Ai wasted no time grabbing his cake from Rin's hand,sitting down on the bed to enjoy his meal, He opened the box and looked to confirm that there was indeed a beautiful slice of confeectionery inside. He was about to dig in when Rin interrupted "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ai looked back his senpai and noticed him holding a plastic fork. "Oh..." He reached out to it when Rin coyly pulled it away. "Allow me" he said.

  
Rin sat on the bed across from Ai and freed the fork from its clear plastic wrapping. He took the box of cake and Ai gave him a worried look.  
Rin scooped a piece of cake from its pointed end and held it up to Ai. "Now open wide"  
"I know how to eat senapi.." Ai said,puzzled.  
"I know that. I just want to spoil you" Rin said  
Ai gave in and opened his small mouth,his tongue glistening with anticipation of his treat. Rin filled his mouth and Ai quickly closed his mouth around it. He slowly pulled the fork back,letting Ai's smooth little lips getting every last trace of cheesecake on it.  
It was just as amazing as the first time Ai had it. The soft,creamy cheesecake,with its faint,tangy fruity flavor,and the rich,chewy crust. Ai rolled it slowly over his tongue to savor that taste he loved so much.

As soon as he finally swallowed he looked up at Rin with pleading eyes. "More please!" he asked and quickly opened his mouth again.  
It seemed innocent enough to Ai but to Rin,seeing his little kouhai,mouth opened,tongue hanging out and asking for more,gave him other thoughts.  
He smiled deviously,showing his pointed teeth and gave Ai what he wanted,piece after piece until there was nothing left.  
Ai smiled and licked his lips. "All gone" he said with a playful pout.  
"There's one more thing. Open your mouth and close your eyes" Rin said

  
Ai was confused but did what he said. "Is he going to to give me the crumbs too?" he thought to himself. But this time he felt something different against his lips. He opened his eyes to see that it was Rin's very own.  
His eyes widened in shock,but soon he gave in to Rin's lips against his,and his tongue against his as well. He slowly closed his eyes again,wrapping his arms around his senpai to bring him closer and deepen their kiss. They slowly parted for air,only being connected by a strand of drool.  
"I can see why you like that cake so much" Rin said with a small laugh.  
Ai gave a small giggle,his face red down to the shoulders.

  
"Thank you senpai.."

**Author's Note:**

> welome to my twisted mind this is the first thing ive ever written hello


End file.
